In an engine environment, there may be a number of rotating components that need oil lubrication. It is advisable to ensure a suitable oil content in the engine environment. To achieve this, one may use a dipstick to check for engine oil levels from time to time.
An example of a dipstick is illustrated in publication US2004/0078914 which discloses a dipstick having a swiping shaft.
Another example of a dipstick is illustrated in publication CN101865007 which discloses a dipstick having a rubber side vent.